


Angry in Skyhold

by Delouest



Series: The Lives of the Companions - Inquisition Headcanons [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anger, Cole helps, Headcanon, List, Skyhold, The Companions - Freeform, The Squad, the advisers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 16:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4269690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delouest/pseuds/Delouest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look into how the inhabitants of Skyhold handle their bad moods.<br/>~*~<br/>I keep seeing fluffy and cute headcanons of the Inquisition about how they each kiss, hug, say I love you, say goodbye, etc. I thought it was time for someone to tackle what happens when they get MAD.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angry in Skyhold

 

 **Dorian** slipping into Tevene, being too rough with a book as he shoves it back onto a shelf, dust shaking from the shelves and balcony onto Solas below.

**Solas** startled from his meditations by the falling debris, pupils narrowing as his eyes snap open. Solas, clearing his throat loud enough to echo through the chambers above him, silencing all who hear it.

**Leliana** spitting out strings of expletives her former Chantry sisters would blush to hear. Leliana talking under her breath to her ravens, the only ones who do not have the good sense to clear the rafters - or the only ones she would never harm. 

**Vivienne** giving an icy glare to a soldier who took a wrong turn and wound up in her parlor. Vivienne’s icy stare taking form as the temperature in the Great Hall drops and a fine layer of lacy frost curls its way across the stone floor.

**Varric** writing defamatory descriptions of minor characters in his latest novel that bare a striking resemblance to the dignitaries and officials that swarm through Skyhold like vermin.

**Josephine** spilling a bottle of her favorite ink in frustration. Josephine gripping her quill too hard, the sharp tip slicing through the parchment of the treaty on her desk.

**Blackwall** pacing, irregular steps kicking up dirt and unsettling the horses, their whinnies high-pitched and nervous. Blackwall, throwing his latest unfinished wood carving into the fire to spite it.

**The Iron Bull** , face made of stone, unflinching with his jaw set. The Iron Bull, muscles taut, coiled, ready to lunge if provoked. Krem, standing to the side, waiting for a signal to attack the unseen threat that doesn't make itself known.

**Sera** shooting a hail of arrows at rooftops, making a pincushion out of the shingles. An occasional arrow “slips” and hits a window, glass shattering with a satisfying crunch.  

**Cassandra** balling up her fists, knuckles white with pressure. Fingertips carving tiny slices into her palm that she doesn’t even notice until she sees the smear of blood on her hilt.

**Cullen** , shoving his chair back from his desk and letting it clatter to the floor as he stands up too quickly. Cullen snapping at messengers he knows he will have to apologize to later.

**Cole** , confused. Cole feeling the toxic cloud of angry energy around him. Cole, slipping into the shadows to lay a comforting hand on the shoulder of each of his companions. Cole, sorting through the hurts, extinguishing the anguish and the anger. 


End file.
